


Escape

by Celestial Raven (GlowingEyes)



Series: Celestial [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingEyes/pseuds/Celestial%20Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste Eve Lockwood attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year, and things are tense from the very first moment. Celeste isn't much of what you would call a "people person", preferring to be alone. Perhaps all she needs is a fresh start. However, things aren't always fine and dandy in the life of a young witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work so apologies in advance for any clichés, I'll try to make them tolerable. I'm currently finishing up the school year so as soon as my break really starts, I'll probably be updating a lot more often. It would mean a lot if you could subscribe, bookmark or click that little kudos button down there or something. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Character profiles and information: http://www.quotev.com/Castielstie/journal/2301825/Celeste-Eve-Raven-Lockwood-Story-Information-Chamber-of-Secrets/ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi. Apologies in advance for clichés, I will try to make them tolerable. It would mean a lot if you could comment or click that little Kudos button or something. So, this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Celeste heaved her trunk through the border; Angel was gripping her shoulder tightly. She hadn't been able to carry both her trunk and the bird in her cage whilst running, so she’d had to set her loose, much to the disliking of the station staff and travellers. With Scarlett, her fox, she hadn’t had a problem: she was fast enough running on her own, matching Celeste’s pace perfectly. Breathing heavily, she looked over her shoulder, her parents hadn’t come through the wall yet; she sighed in relief. The vermillion and black coloured train loomed above her; _The Hogwarts Express_ was printed in gold lettering on the head. She grinned and laughed softly to herself. Witches and wizards swarmed and pushed past her, she struggled through the crowd and finally climbed into one of the carriages. Once inside, she began looking for an empty compartment. Two girls of about her age ran giggling past her, knocking her into one of the walls. She shook her head and continued searching. 

There was an empty compartment near the front of the train. She shoved her trunk into the overhead railing and sat down. No sooner had her bum touched the seat than she heard shouts coming from the platform. She felt all her blood drain from her head down to her toes. A little knock sounded from the door, a blonde head popped through. “Are you alright? You went a ghostly white all of a sudden.” The girl had cascading light blonde curls and icy blue eyes. Her voice was light and airy, _Angelic. No, fairylike._ Celeste thought. She stuttered, “Um, one moment.” She slid to the floor of the compartment and shifted so that her back was to the window. The girl looked at her quizzically. Celeste beckoned the girl inside and whispered: “Just sit and do whatever you normally do when you’re alone.” She then proceeded to pull out a vial of swirling liquid and downed it in one go. “What’s that?” the girl asked, but before she could answer, she began to disappear. The girl’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to be found.” Celeste whispered; she nodded. Just then, the shouting voices grew nearer. Minutes ticked by, she began to feel the potion wearing off. All of a sudden, the train lurched forward; Celeste shouted with glee. The last effects of the potion wore off; she opened the window. Two frantic figures stood dumbfounded on the platform, eyes scanning their surroundings. Celeste jeered and laughed as the couple caught sight of her and tore after the moving train with rage.

Laughing, she slid back into her seat and closed the window. The girl was smiling as well. “So, what’s your name?” she asked. “Me? I’m Luna. Luna Lovegood. How about you? You look like an Ivy to me, or a Raven!”

“Celeste, actually. Celeste Eve Lockwood.” Luna thought for a moment, “Nope, still going to call you Raven.” They laughed, Luna’s smile softened. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you running from? Was it the Blibbering Humdingers?” Luna leaned in closer and dropped to a whisper, “They can be real nasty little things.” Celeste shook her head in confusion, “No, I… I don’t know what those are. It wasn’t them.” Luna sat, reassured, in her seat. “Parents then?” Celeste nodded grudgingly. “Muggleborn with two anti-magic parents?”

“Worse,” Celeste replied, “Pureblood.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“They want me to go to Beauxbatons. Horrid school, girls only, stuck up French girls and a giantess as headmistress.”

“My father is the editor of the Quibbler, we have quite a few subscribers that went to Beauxbatons, they’re rather nice people actually, sometimes a bit sceptical, but kind.”

“Hmm.” Celeste breathed tensely through her nose. Her fingers tapped the windowsill idly: she was clearly extremely uncomfortable.

“In any case, you-“ Luna was cut off by a bright explosion by the door. For the second time that day, Celeste’s heart just about leaped out of her chest. Two red heads popped into sight by the door. “Sorry there, girls.” one said, “Those pesky Exploding Gumdrops developed a mind of their own again.” said the other, without missing a beat. Colour began to flood back into her face. She sighed, “Good lord boys, then keep those godforsaken things away from the light of day!” The one on the left smiled sheepishly. They shared a quick look before sliding the compartment door open. One sat next to each girl. “Hope you don’t mind us coming to sit here,” said the one next to Luna. “We got kicked out of our last place.” Finished the one next to Celeste. The girls laughed. “It’s hardly surprising.” Celeste giggled, “What with those abominations of yours flying all over the place.”

“Hey!”

“We only let those two slip that went off outside your door.”

“They were particularly rebellious.”

“Anyhow,”

“I’m Fred,”

“And I’m George.”

“Who’re you two?” they completed in unison.

“I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood.” Luna replied, shaking hands with the both of them. “And this here’s Raven.”

“Celeste.” she corrected. “It’s actually Celeste.”

“Nah, you look more like a Raven.” George, sitting next to Luna said with a grin.

“Raven it is! Hallo Raven.” Fred extended a hand to Celeste, who accepted it with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She then shook hands with George, who accepted her hand firmly. “Hey, George, three sickles says she’s going to Ravenclaw.” Fred taunted. “Done.” replied his twin with a smirk. They spent the rest of the train laughing and getting to know each other until long past dark.

 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

 

Luna jolted awake when the train stopped; Celeste hadn’t slept a wink. "Are we there?" she asked. Celeste looked at the sleeping twins; she shoved Fred, who was the one next to her, down the seat. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Luna huffed, rubbing her eyes, still letting the sleep wear off. The twins both shook themselves awake. Celeste had already gathered her things. They entered the flow of students streaming through the hallway, all trying to get off the train. There was a very large man waiting outside the train, he was yelling, "First years! All first years to me! First years! First years, follow me!"

"Hi Hagrid!" the twins shouted up to him. He smiled down at them. "Hi there, Fred, George. All right there Little Luna?" he asked. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?” she replied.

“Well, the blast-ended skrewts are almost ready to hatch for this season!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Hagrid!”

“Well, we’d best get moving. Come on, then!” Hagrid began walking. “Bye, girls!” the twins yelled in unison as they headed towards the carriages. “Bye!” they replied, following Hagrid.

"So, ye’r a friend of Luna's?" he asked gruffly. Luna was currently in another world, dancing down the path a ways away from her and Hagrid, skimming the trees. "Um, yes, I suppose you could say so." she replied weakly. "That's great, great girl she is, I know ‘er ‘cause I know ‘er father, good friend o’ mine. Ye'll be a’right wiv 'er. But, eh, watch out for the two boys, they eh, tend to get into a lot of trouble." he said, leaning in. Raven laughed, casting an almost fond gaze back at the carriages. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Well, follow me, don't wanna get lost now do ya?" he huffed, hoisting his belt. "Gosh, just think, a first year getting lost on their first day, 'specially on these grounds. God help 'em, wiv all 'em creatures in the dark forest, an' the black lake," he paused and cast a furtive glance towards Celeste. Instead of the terrified face he was expecting, her eyes were perked up, filled with interest, and she was smirking unsubtly. "Oh dear." he muttered to himself. When they reached the waterside, she stepped into one of the boats, "Jest keep yer hands, wands, 'n feet inside the boat an' don't rock it an' ye'll be fine. Enjoy the view! I'll see y'all at the castle! Good luck now!" He bustled off down the coast.  _Castle?_  she thought as Hagrid climbed into his own boat. Then, she looked up; and there it was, majestic and impressive, lights inside flickering like fireflies.

The boat trip itself was rather short and uneventful. She ignored the other first years that had come to sit in the boat she had picked; she wasn’t exactly in the mood for conversation. She was, however, still in awe of the school. After all that had happened, she had made it.


End file.
